Neera Li
Neera Li is the Royal Magister's advisor, the Chief of the STPD and a Playable Character in Freedom Planet 2. Appearance Neera is a white and black colored Panda with bluish-black hair and dark pink eyes. She wears purple robes with black and white straps, black boots at knee length and silver shoulder pads. Personality Neera is a strict law enforcer who enforces the Magister's will throughout Shang Tu, accompanying General Gong a majority of the time. She is very proactive in her work, growing skeptical when Lilac and Carol knew more about the theft plot on the Kingdom Stone, and going as far as doing a background check on them. However, she is not a machine obsessed with duty; as she recognizes Milla as a child and that she was only guilty for being a criminal accomplice. Neera also has a sense of honor, delcaring it dishonorable to harm or kill a child. History Neera is first seen at the Ancient Temple when Lilac and Carol are telling Gong that the Kingdom Stone was in danger, but tells the girls not to worry about it. She was there to protect the temple from Zao, who sent his Soldiers to pillage the Temple that same evening, but it turns out he was just using it as a cover up. As a result, the Kingdom Stone was successfully stolen from its resting place by Spade. Neera became certain that the girls know more about the heist, so she started an investigation on the two while Gong was sent to request them to act as a neutral party to negotiate with Zao. Later, when Shuigang stole the Stone, the group arrived in Shang Tu to inform the Magister of the situation, and for Torque to try and convince him of Lord Brevon's existence, using a piece of the Robopanther as evidence. However, Neera still remained skeptical, being able to convince the Magister to inprison them after stating that their claims were a ploy by Zao and mentioning that Lilac & Carol were members of the Red Scarves, who we're also the culprits behind the theft of the Kingdom Stone. Later on, Neera catches Milla, who manages to escape the dungeon through the Palace sewers, and takes her back to her cell. Lilac tells Neera she wants to confess to the Magister by pleading guilty to her claims to get Torque released. But it was a trick as the girls effortlessly break out of the palace dungeon. Neera pursues them through Jade Creek, but fails to capture them, accidentally getting frozen by an ice missile from the Bird Guard's hovercraft. Neera only finds Lilac, who gives up easily because at the time, she was burnt and weakened from being brutally tortured by Brevon at his Remote Base. She brings her to the Magister, who apologizes to her, followed by Neera stating that she feared the piece of the Robopanther was radioactive, but learned that they actually discovered the material before. After healing Lilac's injuries, Neera sends her to investigate Pangu Lagoon, where the material was first discovered. She later accompanies Lilac and Pangu to the Snowfields, where the armies of Shang Tu and Shang Mu were about to wage war against each other, but are stopped by the Holodragon, which convinces them to unite against their commom enemy. After Brevon's defeat, Neera is seen tending to Milla, who was in a death-like coma after Brevon turned her into a mutant monster and forced her to attack her friends. Later, She, along with the girls, Torque and Gong, were all invited by Zao to attended a royal feast at Shang Mu City Hall to celebrate their victory over Brevon and the new form of the Kingdom Stone: a Crystalline Vortex. Relationships '''Magister: '''Neera is the Magister's trusted advisor. She inforces his will throughout Avalice, and always advises him whenever she can. It is also likely that it was the Magister who appointed Neera to be the chief of the STPD. '''Gong: '''Neera often works alongside the General with certain tasks, such as protecting the ancient temple and the Kingdom Stone within. When she stated that something doesn't smell right, Gong thinks she's referring to his body odor, making her answer that he never smells right. '''Team Lilac: '''At first, Neera was very distrusting of Lilac and her friends, due to their criminal past and affiliations with the Red Scarves. after the suspicions were cleared up, she became less doubtful of them and aids them in the fight against Brevon. In the 2 years after, Neera joins Team Lilac, overseeing their training and guiding them on their missions givin to them by the Magister. Powers and Abilities Neera is a very powerful martial artist with good weapon and energy manipulation skills. While being slower than the other members of Team Lilac, she certainly is athletic and durable, even nearly being an unstoppable force in combat. Nerra has a variety of Elemental Weapons to use, but her Weapon of Choice is a Cryo Staff, which she uses to utilize her Frost Arts by manipulating the crystal energy stored in (or charged into) the Staff to create ice. Neera's fighting style when fighting with the Cryo Staff resembles Naginatajutsu. She is also capable of summoning an Elemental Shield for extra protection. Frost Arts With her Frost Arts, Neera can fight and capture her opponents easily and non-lethally with ice, even though ice has the potential to be deadly. She can also use Frost Arts as a means of transportation by creating a floor of ice for her to skate on. Neera's known Frost Arts are listed as the following: Trivia *Neera is one of the two bosses in the game with the ability to summon elemental Shields, the other being Prince Dail. *Because Neera was once a priestess, this gives a hint that Avalice may have a main religion. *When losing to Neera as Carol or Milla, a sprite of frozen Lilac is visible for a split second. *Neera is the only character in Freedom Planet whose name is never directly mentioned in any dialogue albeit being known. *Neera has the slowest energy recharge rate compared to other playable characters. References Category:Characters Category:Avalicians Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Category:Bosses Category:Mid-bosses Category:Pandas Category:Female Category:Earth Elements